Ghost Of Days Gone By
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Life truly isn't fair at times... and we never know when our last day will be. (In memory of Matt Cappotelli, co-written with GirlGoneGamer and Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine)
1. The Last Person I Thought I'd Lose

_**2/8/06, Amanda's perspective…**_

 _Somehow, I knew I had to be here… I knew something wasn't right._

 _We're all surrounding the ring as Matt is talking to us and the fans… and then his eyes lock with mine as tears fall._

" _Mandy, come on in here, kiddo." Matt whispered after lowering the microphone, Phil and Maria helping me up onto the ring apron and me getting into the ring… and Matt pulling me into his arms, me burying my head into his right shoulder and sobbing._

" _I don't… want to lose you…" I said in between sobs, Matt gently tilting my head up so I can look at him._

" _I know, sweetheart. I'm gonna beat this thing and I'm gonna come back stronger… because there's still a lot that I haven't accomplished. And I want to see you live out your dreams, Mandy…" Matt whispered, brushing my tears away and kissing me on my forehead. "And if you ever feel like you're in over your head, call me." He responded quietly before we all headed to the back._

 _Matt's right arm remained around me, physically holding me up… I want to be strong for him because he was strong for me when we all lost Eddie._

 _But I don't know if I can be strong._

" _Hey…" Matt whispered, gently turning me to him. "It's gonna be okay… they caught it in time and I'm gonna make it through this, kiddo." He responded quietly before we embraced each other again, neither of us wanting to let go._

 _But eventually, we do because I have to get ready for the next event and he has to go home and start the chemo._

 _I'll have to be strong… we'll all have to, he needs that strength._

 _At the hotel, I find it impossible to sleep… standing up, I pull my thick coat on and walk outside onto the balcony._

 _The snow falls around me, becoming heavier as I rest my hands on the freezing railing._

 _Why can't it just swallow me up with it?_

 _Too many are gone and we're gonna lose countless others… life truly isn't fair..._

 **Present time,** _ **6/29/18, Third Person Perspective…**_

Amanda re-read the article over and over again on her phone… but every time, it remained the same and the 28 year old couldn't believe it, setting her phone aside after closing out the article.

The headline would remain burned into her mind.

' _ **Matt Cappotelli, WWE Star and 'Tough Enough' Winner, Dies at 38'**_

"Mandy…" She heard, turning to Finn… and Finn pulled her into his arms as she cried… he rubbed his right hand up and down her back after the two were lying back on the bed.

Amanda didn't know how long it had been before she had stopped crying… she had been planning on calling Matt and telling him the joyful news she and Finn had gotten a few weeks back, having not shared it with too many people yet.

"I wanted to ask him… if he wanted to be this little one's godfather…" Amanda replied quietly, her left hand resting on her slightly swollen stomach as Finn rested his right hand on her left one.

"Somehow, I think he knew before we had the chance to tell him… you always said he had a strong sixth sense, love." Finn responded before they kissed.

A slight breeze blew past them for a few seconds… and they knew that his spirit hadn't left this world yet.

" _I'll always be here, watching over you… you're living out a dream you've always wanted."_

' _Thank you, old friend.'_ Amanda thought.

 _ **7/2/18, Sioux Falls, South Dakota…**_

Amanda was looking through the script for tonight's event when she heard footsteps and looked up, seeing Bayley… who pulled her into her arms, the two friends holding each other.

"I'm so sorry, Mandy." Bayley whispered as they let go.

"He fought through so much… and never gave up, he kept fighting." Amanda responded quietly. "We were gonna tell him… and ask if he wanted to be the godfather." She replied.

"I think he would've loved that." Bayley replied.

With Raw getting closer to going on the air, Amanda was heading back to hers and Finn's locker room when she stopped.

"Look, Lexa, it's a lot more than you think that's got Mandy so down." Mickie replied, Alexa rolling her eyes.

"Whatever's got her so damn upset, she needs to just bury her feelings instead of backing out of obligations." Alexa responded in a snotty tone, flipping her blonde and pink hair over her right shoulder.

Amanda's rage surfaced and she stormed over, Alexa yelling in pain as Amanda grabbed her by her hair… and with one more tug, a good chunk of the dyed strands were ripped out and Alexa turned around, rubbing her head as Amanda dropped the fistful of hair.

"Looks like the stylist is gonna have to put in some hair extensions… and you really should shut your mouth. The only reason you're a five time Women's Champion is because you slept your way to the top!" Amanda responded angrily.

"Lexa, go!" Mickie growled, Alexa leaving and Mickie turning to Amanda. "You've got to try to stay calm, for my little niece or nephew." She whispered, pulling Amanda into a hug.

Amanda knew she was right but Amanda also felt like she had no calmness left.


	2. And The Walls Came Down

**A/N: Raw started off with no acknowledgement of Matt Cappotelli's passing. This will go in an AU direction.**

Yuki and Finn looked up as the door opened, Mickie guiding Amanda into the locker room.

"I wish you had let me beat the bitch to a pulp, Mickie!" Amanda growled.

"If you weren't pregnant, I would let you. Trust me, you need to stay calm for the baby." Mickie responded as Finn got Amanda to sit down, Yuki looking at Mickie. "Alexa was running her mouth, kept cutting me off when I tried to explain why Mandy's distraught and Mandy ripped part of Alexa's hair out… which was justified, Mandy had known Matt since she was 12." She explained.

"I know how she felt when Matt died. I mean, I haven't even met the guy but Mandy told me stories about him. But Alexa needs to fuck off somewhere and let Mandy take care of the baby." Yuki explained.

"Lexa's not gonna understand until she has kids of her own one day." Mickie responded, Amanda rolling her eyes as Finn held her.

"I know, I'm thinking the same thing too, love." Finn whispered.

"The wannabe Harley Quinn needs to grow up before reproducing." Amanda responded.

"Yeah, cause I don't want any Alexa's little troublemakers around me, causing a scene around here just like their mother." Yuki stated.

"Same." Amanda responded, her looking through old photos… out of curiosity, Yuki glanced at one and saw it was of a younger Amanda and Matt, Amanda at about 14 and Matt at 24 with a wrestling ring in the background.

"He means everything to you, right Mandy?" Yuki questioned, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He always kept fighting… and that kept me fighting through everything. But how I'm feeling and how everyone else is feeling, his widow's feeling much worse…" Amanda replied, Yuki seeing a pic of Amanda, Matt and Lindsay with the caption _'So proud of our friend, she's gonna set the wrestling world on fire.'_.

"That right there is actually true. My brother wanted me to do the same thing when I grew up, but… instead I made the ring into an awesome party fight." Yuki responded.

When Raw was about 10 minutes from starting, Amanda was looking through a script… but was startled by a tall shadow eclipsing her, looked up and saw Baron.

"You look like hell, kid…" Baron responded.

"I've lost too many friends in this business, Baron… but he was basically my brother and he was strong for me when I couldn't be strong for myself. I know you know what my past was like, I grew up too fast here… and they were always telling me _"Slow down, kiddo, enjoy everything."_... and then they were gone. Matt was always that one who's strength never wavered, he was so happy to be in the ring because he felt at home there… and now he's gone too." Amanda responded, brushing her tears away and Baron carefully pulling her into his arms.

Yuki, Seth and Finn saw them… and knew no matter what, the Lone Wolf and Demon Queen would comfort each other through the bad times.

"Now that's a damn good example of putting the storylines aside." Seth responded.

"Yeah, Mandy needed someone to comfort her…" Yuki said before looking at Finn. "And why ain't you doing that to her? She's your Demon Queen right?" Yuki questioned, with a smile on her face.

"It's alright… conversations between friends can just make us lose track of time." Amanda replied as they walked over, her and Finn kissing.

"Yes they can. Hey, there's something about a surprise tonight, not sure what though." Seth responded.

"Well, whatever it is, you know me I like surprises." Yuki stated.

Raw started with a ten bell salute to Matt Cappotelli and on one side of the stage, Stephanie and Hunter looked at Amanda, who Finn was holding… it was as he was physically holding her up and Stephanie looked to Yuki.

"When you wrestle against Alexa tonight, make the little brat pay." Stephanie whispered.

"You know I will, Stephanie." Yuki said, agreeing with her.

The fans' mood perked up a bit when Finn and Amanda were in the ring and both had microphones in their hands.

"When we first got together, there was a mix of reactions with everyone in the back… and everyone who watches us every week, whether it's from the audience or at home… over time, it settled and we decided that the best place to share this news is in the company we first me so…" Finn responded, Amanda lifting the microphone to her mouth.

"We're having a baby." Amanda replied with a smile, lightly rubbing her stomach as the fans cheered.

In the back, Seth sat down in a steel chair… and Yuki sat down next to him.

"Everyone is cheering for them, giving them happiness… that what I like to see… You okay, Seth?" Yuki questioned after noticing his quiet expression.

"Just shocked…" Seth replied before they saw Aestrid.

"You're not the only one…" Aestrid responded with a smile.

"I'm very happy for them. Everyone loves the Demon King and Queen. I can't wait to see the Demon Prince or Princess in a few months from now!" Yuki said with happiness.

"I bet it's a boy." Aestrid responded before they looked back to the Tv to see Kevin get into the ring and grab a microphone.

"Yeah… congrats, now you destroyed the girl that the company considers their shining star! Well done!" Kevin replied, the three in the back seeing that Kevin was following the script.

"Don't cause no scene, you three." Yuki said, before feeling Seth's hand touching her right one..

"Destroyed… Kevin, the only thing destroyed is your body after the repetitive beatings from Braun Strowman." Amanda responded, Yuki, Seth and Aestrid laughing.

"I still can't get over on how Braun totalled his car and throwing a ladder at him." Yuki said with laughter.

"That was hilarious!" Seth responded.

It wasn't long before Kurt Angle and Baron Corbin showed up, both grabbing microphones.

"Tonight is not gonna turn into a runaway freight train… now Mandy, Finn, congratulations. And there's another piece of good news…" Kurt responded before removing the black bag and revealing the Universal Championship. "This is now vacant, WWE management has stripped Brock Lesnar of this title and it is back on Raw!" He exclaimed, the fans cheering loudly.

"OMG! Hand me a microphone!" Yuki shouted, until she managed to find one backstage and turn it on "Hey, can everyone hear me? Party Junkie here, I believe that Finn should have his title back! Let's all cheer for Finny!" She exclaimed, as the crowd shouted loudly throughout the whole ring.

"I was the real Universal-" Kevin shouted.

"You were handed that championship, Owens! You never earned it and got beaten and humiliated by Goldberg!" Finn replied, the fans chanting _"Goldberg! Goldberg! Goldberg!"_.

"Yeah, let the real winner of the Universal Championship wear it! It belong to him _first_!" Yuki stated into the microphone backstage, still not revealing herself.

"And at Extreme Rules, it'll be Finn Balor vs Seth Rollins vs Roman Reigns vs Bobby Lashley for the Universal Championship!" Kurt responded.

Somewhere, Amanda knew that Brock was watching… and knew he was pissed.

But on the stage, she saw the ghost of her fallen friend… and he smiled kindly before he faded away.


End file.
